


Alimenta mi codicia

by freshlytyped



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshlytyped/pseuds/freshlytyped
Summary: Lucifer no puede creer que sigue cometiendo el mismo error. Mammon, por supuesto, no supone la solución. Menos siendo la causa.
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Alimenta mi codicia

Aquello con Mammon era un desliz. Era una equivocación que se había prometido no volver a cometer, que sería… Diablos, acaba de olvidar en qué estaba pensando. 

—Lucifer, ¿se siente bien? 

Su pregunta no pretende una burla, y le provoca furia saberlo. ¿Qué se ha creído para ser dulce y atento? No es una damisela que necesita su cuidado, y menos una figurilla de cristal. Se dispone a comunicárselo con su usual expresión de «no me molestes», bufando. 

—Apresúrate —masculla, entre los dientes. Se palpa desespero en su hablar, en cómo se agarra de los brazos morenos y trabajados, que están convenientemente expuestos, haciendo uso de sus uñas pulidas y esmaltadas de carmín, un carmín que parece aburrido comparado a los ojos llenos de enfado que le dedica. Conservando la ropa todavía, está disfrutando que a su acompañante se le cae el pantalón que no tiene una pista de en qué momento desabrochó. Esa es la única cosa divertida respecto al caos que están haciendo —. Tengo trabajo que hacer, y sigues jugando... 

Los dedos del albino arremeten una milésima vez contra su interior, buscando su «lugar especial» con algún tipo de ansia animal. A Lucifer le gusta lo brutal de su ritmo, el ritmo que su sumiso hermano ha adoptado para complacerle. Contiene un gemido a medio camino, no queriendo decir que está haciéndolo bien. Para su mala suerte, se ha dado cuenta. 

—Como se esperaba del gran Lucifer —jadea, su voz distorsionada por deseo. Quiere llevarle contra el escritorio, pero espera que le permita hacerlo, y eso, solo eso, lleva al avatar del orgullo al borde —. ¿No puedes siquiera darme un beso? 

Parece una queja. No puede evitar notar sus mejillas tornándose más oscuras. Ha reunido todo el coraje que alguien como él puede reunir, por lo visto, y notándolo, vuelve a evitarle.

Una respuesta mordaz se atora como sus sonidos anteriores, solo que en esta ocasión es reemplazado por un ruido diferente que no alcanza a ser un grito, pero que alcanza a resonar al menos en la oficina del demonio mayor. Se fijaba en sus peculiares expresiones, en cómo mordía su labio inferior observando la zona entre sus carnosos muslos, esperando ya impaciente que le dejara enterrarse en su calor que derrite y hasta le hace llorar de gusto, aún cuando el azabache se burla a duras penas, señalando lo ridículo que se ve disfrutando de una manera que refleja abandono sórdido. 

Por haberse fijado en cada detalle es que está ampliando el ángulo de sus piernas ya abiertas, esperando que Mammon capte la indirecta y le satisfaga, cosa que no tarda en suceder, de milagro: con las rodillas pegadas a su propio pecho y las manos inmóviles unos segundos, se separa para que le folle. Le ve inclinarse, alineándose en su entrada antes de seguir, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, está siendo estampado salvajemente contra su escritorio, con las caderas propias y las de Mammon chocando entre sí y empujando contra el mueble. 

—Mammon —llama autoritario, aún entre sus gemidos y sus patéticos intentos de respirar correctamente. No le siente detenerse, pero sí tiene su atención sobre él, tal como le gusta, aparte del placer que le hace tiritar desde la cintura hacia abajo. No hay palabras de su parte, nada más su constante expresión «de signo de pregunta». Aguarda por lo que debe soltar, moviéndose frenético, inclinándose más a cada empuje que le da. Lucifer le araña la espalda con una mano, mientras que la otra mano tironea del cabello en su nuca para extraerle gruñidos y exponer la lascivia mal oculta tras su apenada mueca de mocoso rebelde —. ¡Esfuérzate! —y a ello, llega un empujón. 

—Me estoy esforzando —replica a su vez el contrario, sumido en el gozo del maltrato del mayor —. Si quieres que lo haga aún me...jor, puede costarte… un poco…

La sonrisa salvaje que muestra pone a Lucifer en estado de alerta, estado que no dura nada. Las estocadas continúan y le abaten. Su cabeza gira, y, sin embargo, puede oír el chapoteo húmedo que formaron juntos.

—No voy a pagarte nada… —advierte, su voz colgando de un hilo — ¡Na–! ¡Hah!

No pueden charlar mientras están teniendo sexo, bien lo sabe. Nada más está siendo provocado, y se está dejando. No puede enfocar su mente en discutirle y disfrutar al unísono, y no sabe por qué. Él es un demonio digno y compuesto, no el desastre que mueve sus caderas para obtener más de la abrumante sensación que llega desde abajo. 

— ¡Si no me besarás, quiero que gimas por mí…!

«Mocoso estridente», piensa, frunciendo el ceño, forzándose a estar callado. «Irrespetuoso, insolente...»

A pesar de que no da una contestación verbal, le apega a su rostro y respira sobre su tez bronceada. Su aliento es una nubecilla tenue y cálida que deleita a Mammon, el imbécil que no puede dejar de querer aún si no entiende que le daba la oportunidad de empezar el beso, así como no entiende varias situaciones del día a día. Decide ser piadoso y atraparle la boca en un beso que supone más dientes que lengua. De alguna forma, gracias al atrevimiento que se tomó, se excita más, y palpita contra sus entrañas, haciéndole perder el norte cuando halla su próstata y sigue follando con él, atacando el lugar para que se estreche y se estremezca, para poder tener guardadas en su memoria nuevas perspectivas de Lucifer casi gritando, jurando, airado, que le asesinará apenas terminen, palabras que renuevan su calentura.

Las uñas carmín siguen clavándose en todos lados, su rabia guiando la profundidad de los rasguños y la vehemencia del castigo que se encargará de darle. 

— ¡Mammon! ¡Mammon, para, idiota! —demanda. Sus ojos entrecerrados, el cómo sus cejas se inclinan hacia abajo, su interior palpita y se convulsiona su cuerpo, hace reír al nombrado.

Se contradice; apenas se ha callado, deteniendo sus reclamos, y su boca se abierto para continuar expresando su gusto. Cada mechón oscuro rebota sobre su frente ante los erráticos movimientos, y para su sorpresa, Mammon no acata a sus requerimientos, finalmente apoderándose de la voluntad de Lucifer, exigiendo más y más. Su propósito es sentir que le monopoliza, al menos durante su experimental momento íntimo, y accede a darle la ilusión del control, otorgándole lo que reclama hasta que el mundo da vueltas y sus muslos están resbaladizos. Allí se atreve a recordar que trata con el avatar de la codicia, y que mientras más ceda, más querrá, lo que, entre sus brazos, no suena mal del todo.


End file.
